Inomináveis
by ikaira
Summary: "E nem Merlin poderia dar nome a tudo acontecia ali, e talvez nem eles mesmos soubessem." DraMione


_**Inomináveis**_

Ele chama de vontade. Ela de deslize.

Ele a chamava de _ela_.

Ela o chamava de _ele_.

Não era dito muita coisa quando aquilo acontecia, no máximo um _oi _rouco e sussurrado, que de tão contido pensara-se por várias vezes que era fruto da imaginação –dele ou dela, não importava muito–.

A porta se abria em uma parede qualquer, sempre em um corredor vazio e tão escuro que se não fosse pela cor beirando a neve da pele dele, ou a intensidade do brilho nos olhos dela, não seria capaz de se ver algo a não ser o breu da escuridão.

A Sala Precisa.

Precisa pelo medo dela, precisa pelo desejo dele.

Para todos os efeitos, ela estava estudando, enfurnada em livros inacabáveis na biblioteca que cheirava a coisa velha, o que era verdade. Não que ela estivesse lá, mas o fato da biblioteca cheirar a coisa velha.

E para todos os efeitos, ele estava... Bem, ele não devia satisfações a ninguém de onde ou o que estava fazendo. Ele simplesmente estava em algum lugar fazendo algo que só interessava a ele.

Ela sempre dizia que seria a última vez, que ele não a veria mais porque aquilo era errado, fugia da lógica e não tinha explicação. E ela não gostava de coisas inexplicáveis e ilógicas. Coisas assim eram incômodas e lhe retirava o sono, coisas assim não havia resposta nos vários livros que lia, coisas assim não deviam acontecer.

Ele ria matreiro e concordava balançando a cabeça afirmativamente sem realmente achar importante a opinião puritana dela. Dane-se se era errado ou não, ele estava sempre metido em coisas erradas. Explicação ou lógica... ele já havia desistido de ambas a muito tempo. Antes mesmo de ela questionar sobre elas.

O que importava? Ali não havia julgamento para o que eles faziam. Não havia explicação ou lógica. Nem nome havia. Era escondido, era perigoso e era gostoso. Para que procurar um porque plausível?

Tudo poderia ser facilmente ignorado, mas existia Potter e Wesley. Os amigos.

O cicatriz e o pobretão, os insuportáveis amigos que ela tinha como parte de si própria. E quando ela se lembrava disso, nada mais podia ser ignorado. Ela se sentia suja por mentir para eles, sentia-se uma traídora.

Para ele aquilo era ainda mais ilógico e inexplicável que eles dois. Essa devoção patética, elevada a um patamar tão alto que nem seu dinheiro poderia comprar, esse estranho elo que a fazia se importar tanto... Realmente não entendia. E então sentia raiva.

Ele gritava, ela gritava e depois disso só se ouvia uma porta batendo.

No outro dia ela ainda estava zangada, ele não ligava, e a porta da Sala Precisa se abria de novo.

Então ela repetia que seria a última vez. E talvez fosse, quem iria saber?

Mas, por enquanto, ela se arrepiava enquanto a mão dele escorregava pela lateral de seu corpo desde seus cabelos até a coxa. Ela fechava os olhos e apertava os lábios com força não permitindo sair de sua boca qualquer som que denunciasse o êxtase em que se encontrava.

E ele sabia disso, sabia por que fazia o mesmo quando as mãos trêmulas dela arriscavam a tocar seu braço de forma leve e contida. Seus pêlos se arrepiavam ante ao toque dos dedos finos que corriam por seus braços até chegar em seus ombros apertando forte ali.

Ela prendia o lábio inferior com os dentes e ele descia a boca até o pescoço dela. A mão dela voltava a se movimentar e lhe puxava os cabelos da nuca, a boca dele subia e então estava na dela.

E nem Merlin poderia dar nome a tudo acontecia ali, e talvez nem eles mesmos soubessem. E se sabiam negavam.

Não era dito muita coisa depois do que acontecia ali, no máximo um _adeus _rouco e sussurrado, que de tão contido pensara-se por várias vezes que era fruto da imaginação –dele ou dela, não importava muito–.

A porta se fechava em uma parede qualquer, sempre em um corredor vazio e escuro. A Sala Precisa.

Não havia nomes para eles ali. Não havia nome para o que acontecia _entre_ eles ali.

Draco Black Malfoy e Hermione Jean Granger eram inomináveis.

**.Ikaira. **

Primeira e (certamente) última fic poterina que escrevo. Não que não goste, sou uma leitora assídua de dramione, só não sou capaz.

Espero que aproveitem o/


End file.
